


Sleeping Beauty

by MilaFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Horror, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaFabray/pseuds/MilaFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after meeting her roommate Quinn, Mercedes begins getting deathly ill, but always feels better after hearing one of Quinn's lullabies. When a horrendous incident happens in her apartment, the new life she started may end shorter than expected, and Mercedes learns that not everyone is who they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

"You know if you keep taking pictures on the job Shelby will fire your ass"

Mercedes looked up from the table she was wiping down to look at her best friend/co-worker Tina. Mercedes teasingly rolled her eyes and continued to wipe down the coffee table. "Please, I'm the reason this place is in business"

Tina playfully pinched her side and said, "So you're the Queen of open mic night! You don't have to rub it in". She helped Mercedes push in the chairs and the two walked back to the storage room. Mercedes looked to the clock, it was nearly the end of her shift but she didn't want to go home to an empty house on a Friday night.

"Hey T, you want to come over tonight, Quinn is out of town so you don't have to worry about her"

Tina slightly sneered at Quinn's name. From all their past interactions she knew Quinn didn't like her and the feeling was definitely mutual. "Nah, I think after this place I'm going to head home and get a head start on my homework, but you can come to the movies with Mike and I tomorrow night if you want"

Mercedes groaned at her friend, "I hate being the third wheel to you two. It's like I'm Shawn and you guys are Cory and Topanga, except I can't even get a date. I was riding past the middle school the other day and these thirteen year olds were making out like they were grown! How pathetic is it that thirteen year olds have more experience than me, a twenty year old!"

Tina had to fight back her chuckle because she knew her friend was sensitive when it came to the opposite sex. "Cedes, you would have more experience if you actually put yourself out there. All you do is work, take a day off, go on campus and socialize"

"It's easier said than done, and besides, I only go on campus to take pictures, I would feel weird talking to a college guy when I'm not even in college"

Tina shook her head; Mercedes could be so frustrating sometimes, "Fine, you continue with your exclusive relationship with Nikon, just make sure I get the first wedding invitation"

Mercedes put on her beanie and started to put on her jacket; "You'll get the first invite to our baby shower too"

Tina laughed and zipped up her sweatshirt. The two clocked out and walked to the café's parking lot. "So why is Quinn gone anyway? Did she get tired of being a bitch here and needed a change of venue?"

"No, she's visiting her relatives in California"

"California huh? Didn't think someone so cold could come from such a hot place"

They reached Mercedes bike and Mercedes took off her lock, "Tina, she's not that bad once you get to know her. She's actually really sweet. Whenever I get sick, she sings me to sleep"

Tina fished her keys out of her purse, "That's weird"

"No, it's sweet! She calls me her sleeping beauty" Mercedes defended.

"Whatever you say, do you want a ride to your place?"

"I'm good thanks, I love taking the woods trail to my place, so many photographic opportunities"

"Mercedes, please tell me you don't actually take pictures in the woods, at night"

"Sometimes" she shrugged.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tina exclaimed.

"It never lasts more than five minutes and I don't do it when it's really late! Calm down"

"You need to be more safe, the freakiest shit always happens in the small towns"

Mercedes kicked her bike stand back and started to peddle off. She waved back to Tina and yelled, "Bye mom!"

Tina sighed and shook her head, the girl was afraid to talk to guys but she wasn't afraid to be alone in the woods at night, God help her.

Mercedes biked through the trail, loving how the moonlight illuminated the way for her. She was itching to take out her camera to get a photo of the beautiful moon. Mercedes stopped her bike and reached into her canvas backpack to take out her Nikon d500, she wouldn't dwell on it; this would only take two minutes tops. She set up her camera and looked up to take the picture. As she was zooming in she heard a stick snap, coming from what sounded like behind her. Mercedes felt a shiver go down her spine and immediately tensed. Her conversation with Tina flashed through her mind and she gulped at the thought of being the latest segment on the local news. She quickly tried to put her camera into her backpack and she accidently took a picture in the process. She peddled hard and didn't look back until she was out of the woods and outside her apartment building. Her heart was beating rapidly and wiped the sweat from her brow. She didn't see anything suspicious looking towards the woods and that was probably because there wasn't anything. Mercedes went inside the building and laughed to herself for thinking some serial killer was lurking in the woods, when it was most likely a fox. She was in the woods after all.

Mercedes walked up the stairs to the second floor and reached her door. She began to look for her key, when she heard her very loud neighbors to the left of her doing what they always did at night, and during the day, and sometimes in the morning. When the moans became louder Mercedes sighed dramatically and put her key in the lock. The door slightly pushed open, before she even turned her key. Mercedes brows furrowed, "That's weird", she pushed the door open wider and peeked her head in. She gasped at what she saw. Her and Quinn's once orderly and tidy apartment was now trashed; their small kitchen table was turned over, various knick-knacks were scattered all over the place, their couch and chairs were kicked over, and their DVD's were thrown all over near their entertainment set. Walking and inspecting around the room, Mercedes quickly noticed that nothing was actually stolen, just thrown around. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911 as she made her way to her room. She opened her bedroom door and as expected, her things were thrown around, just not as bad. She went into Quinn's room next and her room looked like it got it the worst. Someone completely ravaged her room to the point where it was unrecognizable. All of her books were ripped apart and tossed around, her lamp was shattered, her clothes were scattered and ripped, the closet sliding door was demolished, and her bed was stripped down and it looked like someone had taken a knife to it and sliced open the mattress at varying places. Walking out, Mercedes flicked on the hallway light when she felt something wet on her fingertips; it was blood. She saw a blood trail on the wall and floor leading to the bathroom. Her gut feeling was screaming at her to turn back and call for help, but her footsteps had a mind of their own as they continued to lead her to the bathroom door. With a shaking hand, Mercedes swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed open the blood splattered bathroom door, only to see the tattered and destroyed body of an unknown individual.


End file.
